


Santa Who?

by wneleh



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Abandonment Issues, Christmas, Donna is about eight I think, Gen, Kid Fic, animal death (eight tiny reindeer)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-14 00:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/830365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wneleh/pseuds/wneleh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor has saved Christmas, for this year at least; who will save the Doctor?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Santa Who?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for hc_bingo. At a New Year's Eve party. Yeah.

Amidst the wreckage of Christmas - the capsized trees, torn-up packages, tangle of blown-apart bows, and, worst of all, splintered sleigh and reindeer carcasses - the Doctor sat and fiddled with his screwdriver-thingie.

Donna understood that the Doctor had won - had managed to stave off the destructive forces of chaos and destructiveness, to limit them to her poor Auntie Polly's row of terraced housing - but still, she grieved the Ballerina Barbie, the Mandy-Go-Pee which would never be hers.

She peered at the mess some more, and realized there was something - or, rather, someone - missing. "Sir," she said, "Sir, where is Santa? Is he under the sleigh?"

"What, what?" asked the Doctor. "You know, I don't actually know what happened to the jolly old elf. But, here's his hat. Would you like it?"

He held it out to her, and, sensing what little sanity the man still possessed was hanging on her actions, she took it.

"Put it on," he suggested, but she took her head.

"It's much too big, sir," she said. "Could you wear it instead?"

"No, no, I'm afraid not," said the Doctor. "I don't think anyone will ever fill that particular hat again. I'm afraid Santa has left us all."

Donna looked into the Doctor's eyes. "He's not the first person to ever leave you, is he."

"No child, he is not."

"What about next year?" Donna asked. "Who will bring presents to all the children of the world?"

"I don't know, child," he said. "I just don't know."

Donna climbed over a reindeer (she thought it might be Vixen) to sit next to the Doctor and take his hand. "We'll be okay," she said. "Thank you for this Christmas."

"I'm sorry about your dollies," he said. 

"It's okay," she replied, then said, "Should we do something with the reindeer? Maybe give the meat to the poor?"

"That's a lovely idea," said the Doctor. "You are restoring my faith in humanity."

"In humani- humani-" Donna made a face. "What does that mean?"

"Look in the mirror, child."

"Mirror's blown to bits."

"Yes, I suppose it has been." He sighed. "I must go; I suspect the authorities will be along eventually, to do whatever it is they do in this sort of situation."

Donna nodded gravely. "Could you take me home first?"

"Not now," said the Doctor. "Maybe some day."

Donna reached up and kissed the Doctor on his cheek. "Okay, you can go now."

"Yes, very well, I will," he said. "And, look, here's someone coming for you now."

Donna nodded. "My grandpa," she said. "He looks kind of upset."

"He looks kind of familiar, is what he looks." And suddenly the Doctor seemed both happy and worried. "What did you say your name is?"

"Donna Noble," said Donna.

"Donna Noble, have a lovely childhood. Mind your mother, but don't mind her, if you take my meaning. And treasure your grandpa; he's one in a million."

"One in four billion," Donna corrected him.

"Four billion it is," said the Doctor. He ruffled the top of her head, then trudged over to his flying blue box and glided away.

Donna waved goodbye and fervently hoped that Boxing Day would be less eventful.


End file.
